You Got Zapped, Malfoy
by jspotter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has gotten zapped and he must ask HER out the girl or else his best friend will do it for him. Oh, the horror. RoseWeasley&ScorpiusMalfoy. Read and Review
1. The Zap

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS!**

**SCOROSE(: **

****For anybody who doesn't know what Zap is, it's a game where you write a time on the back of someones hand and then a name (opposite gender) on their palm. If they look at who it is before the time, they have to ask them out****

**This was REALLY fun to write. :D**

**R&R? :D**

**Disclaimer: I am **_**totally **_**JKR. I was **_**totally **_**not being sarcastic. **

I stared at my hand in horror, "Bloody hell, Al. Weasley?" I snarled, telling myself to breath.

"Yes, _Rose_. Why?" He asked, glancing down at my hand as I looked down too. Of _course _he'd choose the one person that would _never _say yes to me when playing Zap, which, by the way, is a foolish, stupid, senseless game for idiots like _her._ I should've known something was up when he smirked _my_ famous smirk at me. Copy cat.

"Because… because she won't _ever _say yes!" I blurted out, stomping my foot.

"Oy, Scorp, did you really just stomp your foot? I thought only _girls _did that on those cheap muggle T.V. shows." Al laughed, completely unaware of the fact that his '_drool worthy' _hair was going to be shaved off while he was sleeping tonight.

"Al…" I growled, crossing my arms. I think that the glare on my otherwise godly face silenced him.

"Aw…. little Scorpy has a crush on Rosiekins." Maybe not, then.

"I do _not._" I argued, deepening my glare.

"I sense a lie in that…." Al raised his eyebrows, a huge grin on his face.

"No you _don't! _You _can't _sense _lies._" I whined, looking at my palm again. The puke worthy name, Rose Weasley (surrounded by hearts, of course) stared up at me.

"Someone's irritable today." Al rolled his eyes, leaning back on the chair.

"Of _course _I am! LOOK at that name. Just LOOK at it!" I cried, holding my palm up to his face, "It… it ruins my gorgeousness! It makes me… imperfect! Me, Scorpius, _imperfect!_ That's like… that's like _impossible!_"

"GASP!" Al pushed my arm away, bringing his hands to his mouth, widening his eyes in horror, "Oh _no! _Rose's name on your hand! Oh _no!" _

"See?"

Al rolled his eyes before replying, "Someone's full of themselves." He snickered.

"I am _not,"_ I paused, looking at his skeptical expression, "Okay, maybe I am…. _a little. _But we all know that it's true. I _am _devilishly handsome…. and this… name DOES ruin it."

"Well, you shouldn't have looked at it before the time was up." Al yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"I was curious."

"Exactly."

"It didn't exactly help that you kept saying 'Oh, she _definitely _won't say yes. She's the only one that can admit that you're not devilishly handsome. Oh, well you'll find out who it is in… 3 minutes. Tick tock, tick tock. 3 minutes. 3 _whole minutes_.' It… it tempted me!" I explained, using a high pitched voice to mock him.

"I do _not _sound like that. It sounded like that muggle singer… what's his name again? Justin Beaver or something?"

"Justin Beiber, and yes you do," I said stubbornly, "Anyway, that's not my point. I _will not _ask out Weasley because of some muggle game for _babies_."

"Yes, because toddlers go around asking people out."

"My _point _is that I will _not, _and I repeat, NOT, ask her out."

"Oh, yes you will. I'll ask her _for _you if you don't." Al smirked.

"Albus Severus Potter, I swear, if you _do, _you will not be living until tomorrow." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Ohhh, full names. I'm so scared, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Death threats?" Al fake gasped. I intensified my glare, "Oh, Scorp, you wussy, I'm _sure _she won't say no. After all, who can look at your devilishly handsome face and say _'No'?" _

"I suspect sarcasm, but I'll let it pass this time."

"Oh, you _suspect, _huh?" Al grinned, "10 galleons you won't get the guts to ask her out."

"10 galleons I _will." _I refolded my arms.

"That's m'boy." Al laughed, walking out the common room, singing something that sounded suspiciously like '_Scorpius and Rosie sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G'_.

"Wait! No! Al! Come back! I didn't mean… I'm not… are you crazy? I'm not… no! _AL!_" I raced after him, suddenly realizing what foolish words had come out of my mouth (completely by mistake, mind you).

I wondered if he knew that his hair was going to be shaved off while he was sleeping today.

**A/N:**

**I LIKE IT! :D**

**Review please? :D **


	2. The Arithmancy Homework

****UPDATE, 2/13/11- I posted the story yesterday, and when I reread it I got annoyed with something so I went ahead and edited it a bit. **

**Nothing too major, just some wording and stuff, so if you've already read this chapter, you don't need to read it again. xD Thanks, guys!**

**Oh, and also, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE don't favorite/alert without reviewing for if you liked it enough to favorite/alert, why not tell me in a _review _why you liked it? Shmanks once again.****

**author's/note:**

**Hey guys(: **

**This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I got more ideas for it ^-^**

**I MIGHT EVEN MAKE THIS LONGER THAN JUST 2 CHAPTERS!**

**AND EVEN FINISH IT!**

**Review, please. **

**For Zaina, the awesomeest person in the whole wide worrrldd.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I def. own Harry Potter (SARCASM ALERT!)**

"Erm. Hello, Rose." What progress you have made, Scorpius. You even said her first name. Well done, Scorpius. Now all you have to do is ask her out. And then make sure she says yes, so that useless sniggering thing over there won't make fun of you. No pressure. At all.

"Good bye, Malfoy." She said over her shoulder, barely looking up at me (okay, fine. She didn't look at me at all). She scribbled another word on her parchment.

"So. Uh… I…. Er…." I stuttered, offended that _Weasley _had the guts to ignore me, _the _Scorpius Malfoy.

"Spit it out, Malfoy." Oh, well that was nice.

"Well…. I…. There's this…, I mean like..., You know how...," I could tell by her sigh that she was getting annoyed, "Doeryouwanergooutwidme?"

"Come again, Malfoy?" Rose lifted her head slightly to raise an eyebrow at me. Al snickered from somewhere behind me.

"Er. Do you wanna uh….." I gulped, "Y'know, well, uh."

"I don't comprehend the random words coming out of your mouth." She answered swiftly, rolling her eyes.

"It's not _random._" I retorted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Is too."

"Is _not._"

"Is _too._"

"_Is not._"

"_Is too._"

"Is _NOOOT." _

"Is _TOOOO." _

"IS NOT."

"IS T—"

"Why, hello there. Nice seeing you all, cooperating with each other so…. so… er…. nicely." Screw you, you despicable, horrible person. Erm, I mean, hello, my dear friend, Albus Potter! How nice to see you on this fine, fine day.

"…"

"What, no greetings to your beloved cousin Al?" The miserable little thing widened his eyes. I think he was trying to look innocent. Needless to say, it didn't really work.

"Actually, Al—" I was cut off.

"Thing, can you tell your _nice _little _friend _to _bugger off _while I do some _homework?_" Rose glared at him, pointing to the parchment she had been writing on before.

"You talking to Scorp, Rosie?"

"As a matter of fact, thing, I was talking to _you._" She poked a finger at his chest, "So _will _you?"

"Nope." I hate you Albus. So. Much.

"Turn that no into a yes, and maybe I'll spare you on my killing raid tonight."

"_Maybe?_" Al smirked.

"Fine, I'll spare you. Happy?" She grunted, glancing at me before shifting her deep, ocean blue eyes back to her _lovely _cousin, "Are you guys done, like terrorizing me yet? Cause I kinda, sortof, really need to finish my Potions essay. Now."

"Just one thing, Rosieposie. There's this thing that Scorpius has been bugging me about for _ages, _and I really think that this is the most _perfect _opportunity for him to tell- well, _ask _really, you about-" I cut him off quickly, fearing where this was heading. And if you're wondering how in the world I knew where this was heading, I'll have you know that I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, can read minds.

"Oh, we were just leaving, Weas-Rose! You go and write your essay! Score me an O, will you?" I grabbed Al's arm turning around as quickly as possible, planning to drag him back to our dorm, until Weasley, er… I mean Rose's voice stopped me.

"Ask me something, hm? Well, go ahead." She smirked. Rose Weasley just _smirked _at me. Weasley just _smirked at me. _At the _Smirk King. _She _smirked _at the _Smirk King._ She was going to pay. Rose Weasley was going to pay big time. Nobody- and I mean _nobody- _smirks at the Smirk King.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" I smacked my forehead lightly, releasing my hold on Al, faking surprise, "Wanna tell me what the answer to number eight on our arithmancy homework?" Oh, the expression on Al's face when I said that…. where's the camera when you need one?

"...Uh, twenty-nine." Rose answered slowly, her eyes wide with confusion and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Thank you, Weaslrose!" Hah. Weaslrose. My new nickname for any disgustingly un-Malfoy person named Rose Weasley. You didn't have to call her _Rose, _but you didn't call her _Weasley _either. I was a _genius. _

I glanced quickly back at Rose as I started pulling (a very, very pissed off) Al hurriedly back into our dormitory, I suddenly realized what it, the odd thing in her eyes, was.

Hurt.

**author's note: **

**Yup, definitely adding on more later.**

**Reviews are love. SO REVIEW. Or else no update for you. :D**


End file.
